Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more particularly, to external cooling devices and systems for use with portable surgical instruments.
Background of Related Art
Portable surgical instruments are advantageous in that they obviate the need for cables coupling the instrument to an electrical outlet and/or external surgical generator to supply power to the instrument during use. A typical electrosurgical portable instrument generally includes a battery assembly and a generator disposed within or on the instrument itself that, together, cooperate to provide energy to an end effector assembly associated with the instrument. Such portable surgical instruments are more mobile and more easily manipulated within an operating room environment and reduce the number of cables within the operating room, thereby reducing the risk of tripping and/or entanglement. These portable instruments are also enabled for use in non-traditional settings, i.e., outside the operating room environment, where an electrical outlet and/or surgical generator may not be readily available.
However, during the normal course of operation of a portable surgical instrument, the battery and/or the generator (or components associated therewith) may rise in temperature such as, for example, during prolonged periods of use. As can be appreciated, an excessive rise in temperature of the battery and/or the generator may damage the instrument and/or compromise the surgical procedure being performed.